


Mine

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, F/F, Jealousy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot (L&O: SVU)/Reader, Alexandra cabot - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Mine

The squad had just finished one hell of an earthquake of a case, everyone had been battling their best since day one, pulling out every single stop in the ultimate attempt to put the perv behind bars. The defence attorney continually played back, shooting motion after motion at Alex, trying to delay or suspend the trial all together. It was finally months later when it eventually made it to the courtroom, and even then the trial took nearly a month to complete. It was later on that Friday afternoon when the jury had finally come back, finding the perp guilty on all charges. It was a huge breath of relief from the entire squad, knowing just how hard this case had been on everyone. Most of the team had been in the courtroom, giving Cabot the closest thing a smile could get to a thumbs up as she tossed a glance back at them in success. Her eyes lingered on you of course, the wicked grin on your face, you shot her a quick wink, unnoticed by the rest of the team. 

Olivia suggested drinks at Maxwell’s to celebrate, you nodded in agreement, faking a phone call to tear away from the group, saying you’d meet them there. As they slipped away Liv made you promise to invite Alex, as if you were about to forget your own girlfriend in this matter (though you were still keeping things on the very quiet side). The hallways of the courthouse had cleared out nearly entirely by the time Alex made her way out of the room, not surprised to find you leaning against a pillar waiting for her.

“Congratulations Counsellor.” You gave her a soft smile, “Tough case.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you.” She smiled back, her lips meeting yours in a gentle kiss. 

“Squad’s down at Maxwell’s to celebrate. Told me to make sure I invite you.” Alex linked her hand in yours, her thumb rubbing against your soft skin. “Faked a phone call…told them I’d meet them there.” She gave a small laugh, a soft kiss pressing against your cheek.

“You know they’re eventually going to figure it out, they are detectives.”

“I know.” You sighed, giving a quick lean against her shoulder as you made your way through the quiet halls, “I mean Olivia knows, but she’s not about to tell the entire world, she’s good at keeping professional.” You dropped her hand as she pushed the door to the courthouse open. Alex quirked a brow at you, a slightly concerned look on her face, 

“What?”

“Cameras…you deserve privacy in your personal life sweetheart.” She gave you a small grin, rolling her eyes at your modesty, though thankful for it. The press didn’t need to know about her personal life, and there were plenty of cameras around, you gave her a soft smile, making your way down the stairs while she spoke to a few reporters, giving her opinion against the defence attorney.

***

It was always a much nicer vibe in the bar after a win, especially after a big one like this case been, the conversation flowed as easily as the drinks, the squad full of laughter and smiles. The group of you picked over some shared smaller plates, moving through a couple of rounds of drinks each. You’d made your way up to the bar to grab another one when you were joined by Kat. Alex couldn’t help but notice the flicker between the two of you, you’d bonded with Kat pretty quickly after she’d joined the team. You were both among the youngest by a handful of years, both transferred in from different boroughs of Vice, and the most convenient, both liked women. Since you and Alex were still keeping things on the low down, there wasn’t much of a hold back on Kat’s end when it came to flirting, and you couldn’t help it. You were a natural flirt, it’s not that you meant to lead people on, you were always what Alex called ‘overly friendly’, especially once you had a few drinks in you. 

She watched carefully as you giggled at something Kat said, your hand lingering on her arm before you cheers-ed and shot back a quick tequila. Alex found herself absentmindedly playing with the straw of her drink, eyes trained on the bar, not missing the glint in Kat’s eyes as you told her a rather animated story. She knew she had no reason to worry, you were incredibly faithful, but that little green monster still reared its head inside her gut. Waiting until Kat ducked off to the bathroom, she made her way up to you, wanting nothing more than to nip at your neck, she withheld, opting for a sharp pinch of your arm instead to gain your attention. You turned, not expecting her, a slightly offended expression on your face.

“What was that for?” Alex was quick to order a drink before replying, leaning close enough so that only you could hear the growl hidden in her voice.

“Need I remind you that you are _mine._ ” Your face broke out into a devilish grin, the glint in your eye increasing at her words.

“Really?” You shot back, “I don’t remember seeing your name anywhere on my skin…” You slyly shot her a wink, two could play at that game, sashaying your way back to the table. 

She nearly rolled her eyes, retreating to the seat beside you. You were careful to purposely brush up against her as often as you could, egging her on even more, knowing exactly what you’d get in return. There was no reason for her to speak, or even give you a fair warning glance, she watched you drain the rest of your drink before her hand squeezed around your thigh, fingers tightening more than normal. You sighed lightly, pulling some cash out of your wallet to cover your share of the snacks, 

“I’ve got to head out, my cat’s gonna be screaming soon if I don’t hurry up and feed her.” You blatantly lied, then turned to Alex, “You’re midtown, right? Split a cab?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, adding cash to the pile, both of you quickly saying your good nights. 

While Alex may have been in midtown, you were only a few blocks away from the bar, the two of your practically scurrying your way down the dim streets, hands interlocked. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Alex pounced, pressing you up against the wall in a searing kiss, hands toying with the hem of your shirt, tickling the exposed bare skin. You groaned against her lips, tugging her body against yours as tightly as you could, gasping as her hands trailed up your torso, cupping your breasts roughly right as the doors pinged open. It took a matter of seconds for you to topple into your apartment, a whirlwind of outerwear tossing itself over the back of the couch, shoes being kicked off.

“Ya know, you’re pretty fucking cute when you’re all riled up.” You smirked as she tugged your shirt over your head.

“And you’re being a fucking brat tonight.” She countered, “Bed. Now.” You weren’t about to disobey that order, shucking the rest of your clothes in a trail down to the bedroom, leaping onto the bed before tucking your legs under you, waiting for whatever it was Alex had in mind tonight. She slowly unzipped her skirt, pushing it down her legs, not missing your breath hitching as you drank in her nearly naked form, pupils blowing completely. “On your stomach princess…” You stretched out across the foot of the bed, head placed on your folded arms, listening as she dug through the assortment of toys in the bedside table, “You say you don’t remember any marks on your skin…I’m gonna make sure you don’t forget who you belong to, understand?”

“Yes.”

“Safeword?”

“Pineapple.” Your voice was already breathy, not sure what to expect, but if she was asking for a safe word, you knew it was going to be a little extra. 

“Good girl.” Her voice husked, her lips leaving a soft trail of kisses down your bare back, a hand groped at the globe of your ass gently. Your breath hitched when you felt the leather strands of the flogger trailing up the inside of your leg. Your hands gripped into the sheets in anticipation, barely having time to prepare before Alex brought it down against your cheeks, an unexpected moan escaping your lips. Your thighs clenched together in an attempt for some friction, hips rutting against the bed at the sound of her dark chuckle fingertips tickling patterns on the back of your legs, distracting you from another whipping. She was gentle enough between, softly massaging the reddening flesh, cooing at how much of a good girl you were being, how good you were taking it. You yelped when the next one came down increasingly harder than the first two, relishing in the sting. “You okay?”

“Please…don’t stop…” You wined, eyes screwed shut, “Harder, please…” She smirked at that, knowing that any harder and you’d definitely have a couple of welts the next day. The next set of hits left you making a mix of a groan and a cry, tears springing into your eyes at the ultimate pleasure you felt with the pain, wetness leaking out of your lower lips, slicking your thighs and the bedspread. When you unexpectedly jumped, involuntarily shifting away from Alex with another yelp, she gently tossed the flogger aside. Hands gentle as feathers tracing up your body, softly stroking your sensitive skin, you felt her climb over top you, lips kissing their way up your spine, her delicate fingers pushed your hair out of your face, you gave her a soft smile in reassurance that you were more than okay.

That was all she needed in consent to flip you onto your back, her lips meeting yours in a fiery kiss, tongue plunging into your mouth, the taste of citrus and tequila invading her senses. You wrapped an arm around her, tugging lightly at the strands of her hair, the other one playing with the waist band of her panties, dipping underneath to grasp at her ass. Her teeth bit into your lower lip, snapping it away from your mouth, a smirk played across her face while a smile of absolute bliss split onto your cheek. 

Alex’s elegant fingers lowered, cupping your heat, chuckling when your hips thrust up against the touch, a whine leaving your lips, begging for more. Her teeth sunk into the skin of your neck, leaving a trail of heavy bite marks down the column of supple skin. She bit heavily into your pulse point in the same movement she sunk two of her fingers into you, smirking against your skin as you let out a loud moan, body thriving underneath hers. She set her sights on marking up your skin as much as possible, alternating between biting and sucking at the junction by your shoulder, groaning against the taste of your skin.

You could already feel your walls fluttering around her incredible fingers, God did you ever love how fucking talented she was with them. It never took long before she managed to have you shaking, just watching her talk her way through an argument in court was more than enough to soak you. The feeling of her buried into your neck, knowing how much joy she was taking in marking you as hers, combined with her thumb added to your clit, rolling heavily had you shaking, thighs attempting to clench shut around her arm. The rate her hand pumped started to move faster, twisting and twirling, hitting every sensitive spot inside you, her teeth sunk heavily into your neck causing you to gasp, you could practically feel the skin breaking. She gave it a soothing lick, moving her mouth down to the swell of your breast, eager to mark you up as much as possible, there was no way you’d get away with flirting with anyone else now. You threw your head back against the bed, a strangled yell leaving your throat as her fingers pressed into the spongey spot inside of you, massaging it intensely, a hand dug into the bedsheets until your knuckles were white, the other one attempting to tug her hand from you, quivering in oversensitivity. Alex laid a gentle kiss on your cheek, smiling down at you as you heavily panted, body quaking in aftershocks, hand flailing to find her giving a thankful and loving squeeze to her arm.

“Jesus Alex…” She laughed, lips meeting yours briefly, smoothing your hair off your face,

“You think you can remember who you belong to now?” You gave a breath of a laugh, nodding at her, 

“Definitely…”

“Good.” 

The next day at work, there was barely any reason to try and hide the purple, blackening bruise on your neck, hell if you looked close enough you could still see the indent of Alex’s teeth against your soft skin. You’d pulled your shirt collar over it as much as possible, hair in a side ponytail in an attempt to keep it out of sight from the squad. It was only over lunch that Kat made a joke about it, you laughed, replying that your girlfriend got a little jealous that you’d stayed out later than you’d meant to the previous night. The knowing look she shot back to you was enough to know that she was in on your little secret.


End file.
